


That Morning

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: SLASH  The next morning Daniel remembers.





	That Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

JACK  
I awake at my normal time, 0530. I'm not comfortable, apparently there's something in the small of my back. As I roll over, I realize what it is. Then, I feel very, very good. 

The early morning sun is gently filtering through the aged glass window. Its imperfections distort the rays lending a dreamlike quality to the vision before my eyes. I look down at the face of an angel, albeit one that has been cast out of heaven. 

My seraph is an earthy man who has been known to be garrulous, loquacious, and need a good hit of caffeine in the morning. He comes complete with temper, insecurities and just a bit of selfishness. And I love every bit, ounce, and inch of him. I cannot resist the temptation to touch the flawless skin that is exposed to the golden light of dawn. I card my fingers through the soft silken light brown strands, and stroke the flawless skin. I am rewarded by a sigh of breath, a pout of lips and the flutter of golden eyelashes. Then the sapphire eyes open and gaze at me in confusion. 

"Ja'k?" 

"Yes, Daniel." 

"Whot t'me ist?" 

Because I speak fluent Daniel, I know the answer to his burbled question. "It's a quarter 'til six." 

"Mumph." 

The eyes close, the tongue appears and licks the perfect lips. I cannot resist any longer and I kiss the mouth that infuriates, bedevils, and captivates. 

The eyes open suddenly, as sensation intrudes upon sleep. "Jack?" 

For a brief instant I fear that last night was only a dream, and that he does not remember. I pull back fearfully. "Daniel?" 

Then he relaxes into my arms again. "Jack...my Jack." He murmurs as he nestles closer, his breath soft upon my chest. As I pull him closer, I press a kiss on his temple. He tilts his face up to me and I cannot resist the temptation. As our lips meet, he opens his mouth to mine in an invitation that I take up joyfully. I have missed my love. I have dreamt of this moment in my imaginings, never expecting to have this opportunity again in this lifetime. 

As he becomes more awake, the physical impinges on our moment of splendor. He stretches, like a hunting cat, the muscles flexing in an orgasm of delight. He rubs up against me, touching me in all the perfect places. His face is a picture of pure ecstasy; he yawns and captures me in his strong arms pulling me down again to lie against and on top of him. I have all that I have ever wanted, I am loved, I am needed, I am home. 

DANIEL  
I am awakened at an early hour; I have no concept of the time. I'm comfortable, curled up against a warm body. As I snuggle against it, I realize who it is. Then, I feel very, very good. 

The early morning sun is gently filtering through the aged glass window. Its imperfections distort the rays lending a dreamlike quality to the vision before my eyes. I look upon the visage of my guardian angel, one that has been, and is again, my protector and my security. I remember the times when he has saved my life and the time when he let me leave it. 

My archangel is a simple man who has been known to be taciturn, rude, and need a bottle of beer in the evening. He comes complete with irritability, insensitivity, and is just a tad over protective. And I love every bit, ounce, and inch of him. I cannot resist the temptation to trace the scars that are bared to the harsh light of day. I card my fingers through the soft silken silver strands, and stroke the marred skin. I am rewarded by his loving look, unbelieving that we are here in this bed. Then the umber eyes acknowledge my acceptance and gaze at me in wonder and welcome. 

"Ja'k?" My voice is not confident, still hesitant of my reception. 

"Yes, Daniel." 

"Whot t'me ist?" I murmur questioningly. 

His answer is immediate and precise. "It's a quarter 'til six." 

"Mumph." It is too early. 

I close my eyes, and lick my suddenly dry lips. Unexpectedly, I am kissed on the mouth and then I remember why I am here and how he came to be in my bed. "Jack?" 

For a brief instant I see fear in his eyes that last night was only a delusion, and that I do not remember. He pulls back apprehensively. "Daniel?" 

I relax into his arms once more. "Jack...my Jack." I murmur as I nestle closer. I am so close I can feel his breath soft upon my hair. He pulls me nearer, and presses a kiss on my forehead. I want more, I raise my face up to him and we cannot resist the temptation. As our lips meet, I open myself in invitation that he does not refuse. I have missed this, though I didn't know what it was I needed. I have had visions of this in my fantasies, never knowing what my nebulous desires were made from. 

As I become more awake, I have an urge to release my physical energy. I stretch, embracing my physicality, my muscles flexing in a undulation of delight. I rub up against him, touching him in all the remembered places. His face is a picture of pure tenderness, I yawn and then catch him in my questing arms, pulling him down again to lie against and on top of me. I have all that I have ever desired; I am loved, I am wanted, I am home.


End file.
